<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladrón de corazones by YessiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970946">Ladrón de corazones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski'>YessiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se ha convertido en todo un rompecorazones sin saberlo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladrón de corazones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basada en la primera temporada. No sigue la trama al pie de la letra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>
  <em>Instituto. Media mañana.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los pasillos se encuentran abarrotados de adolescentes que salen de sus clases camino de las taquillas, del comedor o los servicios. Scott y Stiles están guardando sus libros en sus taquillas para luego, ir a entrenar. Si llegan tarde el entrenador les hará correr sin parar por todo el campo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no saben que están siendo observados. Dos personas, ocultas entre aquella marea de gente, los miran con disimulo mientras cuchichean.</p>
<ul>
<li>Deberías decirle algo. Si esperas más, te lo quitarán.</li>
<li>Me da vergüenza. Además, siempre va acompañado. Necesito que esté solo.</li>
<li>Pero eso va a ser imposible. Vamos, no seas tonta. Acércate a él y pídele su número de teléfono.</li>
<li>¿Y con qué excusa?</li>
<li>¡Y yo que sé! Simplemente, hazlo. No pierdas la oportunidad.</li>
</ul>
<p>Pero cuando decide hacerlo, los chicos ya no están.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>*clic clic clic*</p>
<p>Baja la cámara con rapidez para cerciorarse de que no se ha dado cuenta. Lleva ya varias fotos, pero, aun así, ajusta el objetivo. Suerte que la cámara es pequeña y puede guardarla con rapidez en su chaqueta. Está con su amigo, otra vez. Entrenando o eso le parece. Las voces de los demás chicos le impiden oír qué es lo que hablan con claridad. Así que decide acercarse un poco, solo lo justo. Sabe que no podrá sacar más fotos, pero es lo que hay.</p>
<p>Llega justo a una zona vallada que limita el campo de entrenamiento. Sabe que no puede y no debe entrar en el instituto. Por eso prefiere hacerlo así. Agudiza el oído y pronto distingue su voz entre la de los demás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>_ El entrenador está loco. No, loco no. Está pirado. Es un puto pirado. Un psicópata.</p>
<p>_ Tío, no es para tanto. Este fin de semana tenemos partido. Es normal que entrenemos un poco más fuerte -dice Scott mientras Stiles sigue blasfemando.</p>
<p>_ Claro. Eso lo entiendo, pero recuerda que antes tenemos dos exámenes y si no los apruebo, me puedo olvidar de los videojuegos durante una buena temporada. Y entrenando así, lo único que consigo son golpes, hematomas y caer rendido en la cama.</p>
<p>_ El día que tú uses la cama para algo que no sea dormir, los cerdos volarán Stilinski -suelta Jackson como si nada mientras se va a los vestuarios riéndose de su propia broma.</p>
<p>_ Cuando uses la cama para algo que no sea dormir… imbécil -repite Stiles con retintín.</p>
<p>_ No le hagas caso, tío. Lo hace porque sabe que te gusta Lydia, nada más. Venga, vamos a cambiarnos y nos tomamos algo fuera. ¿Hamburguesas o pizza?</p>
<p>_ No. Me quedo en casa. Mi padre no trabaja esta noche así que aprovecharé para cenar con él. ¿Después de los exámenes?</p>
<p>_ Perfecto. Y Stiles, no le hagas caso. Jackson es muy cabrón. Lo mejor es pasar de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>El ajetreo en el vestuario se va reduciendo conforme terminan las duchas, se cambian y van saliendo. Stiles se rezaga un poco mientras mete la ropa sucia en su mochila tras haberse duchado. Está realmente cansado. Le duelen todos los músculos y solo quiere llegar pronto a casa, cenar y dormir. Justo cuando cierra la puerta de su taquilla, siente un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca y se gira. Pero no hay nadie. Juraría que alguien le estaba mirando.</p>
<p>Scott se acerca con la toalla anudada a la cintura y abre su taquilla.</p>
<p>_ ¿Hay… hay alguien más por aquí? -pregunta Stiles mirando de reojo entre las taquillas mientras Scott termina de secarse y vestirse.</p>
<p>_ Creo que solo nosotros dos, ¿por?</p>
<p>_ Me ha parecido sentir que había alguien mirándome.</p>
<p>_ ¿Aquí? ¿En los vestuarios? No creo, tío. Juraría que se han ido todos. Y si hay alguien será se habrá asomado solo para ver si aún quedaba alguien.</p>
<p>_ Si, supongo…</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>“En la tele solo echan basura” piensa Stiles mientras cena junto a su padre, quien parece estar entretenido con el programa que están viendo. Con disimulo, aprovecha para mirar a su padre mientras sonríe ante algo que han comentado en el programa. Parece cansado. Los turnos se les hacen cada vez más pesados, aunque él no quiera admitirlo.</p>
<p>Una vez acaban, se ofrece a llevar los platos al lavavajillas mientras su padre lo mira extrañado.</p>
<p>_ ¿Va todo bien, hijo?</p>
<p>_Sí. Sólo estoy cansado. El entrenador cualquier día nos mata…</p>
<p>Noah sonríe. Sabe que Stiles suele exagerar, aunque su instinto le dice que hay algo más.</p>
<p>_ ¿Postre? -pregunta Stiles mientras su padre se mesa la barbilla.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué tal si estrenamos ese bote de helado de chocolate? Si no lo comemos pronto, se estropeará…</p>
<p>_ Claro, pero no más de media tarrina. Te estaré vigilando -le dice mientras le señala con el dedo. Noah sonríe mientras su hijo busca un par de cucharas y vuelve al salón junto a él y la tarrina de helado.</p>
<p>Sí. Algo está pasando…</p>
<p>6</p>
<p>Es una locura y lo sabe. Pero no puede parar de mirar las fotos una y otra vez. Podría rememorar cada dialogo, cada palabra salida de sus labios. Si tan sólo pudiese sentirlo cerca… como aquella vez. Maldita sea, los nervios le pudieron. ¿Qué fue eso que hizo su cuerpo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron? Jamás lo había sentido. No. Sí lo sabía, pero era mejor no recordar. Esta vez es distinto. Muy distinto. Tiene miedo, aunque sabe que no debería tenerlo. Le gusta. Sería fácil decírselo o pedirle quedar para hacer algo juntos, pero tiene miedo. MIEDO.</p>
<p>Y eso no le gusta nada.</p>
<p>7</p>
<p>_ Es tan fácil como pedirle su número de teléfono -comenta mientras masca chicle de forma exagerada.</p>
<p>_ Tú estás loca. ¿Con qué excusa le paro para pedírselo?</p>
<p>_ Pues… no sé. ¿Qué te gusta mucho? Vale, vale. Déjame que piense -dice al ver la mirada que le dedica-. Qué te parece… comentarle algo sobre algún club del instituto. O deportes. Juega al Lacrosse. Podrías empezar por ahí.</p>
<p>_ El equipo es masculino, no colaría. ¿Club de ajedrez?</p>
<p>_ Prueba, quién sabe… lo mismo juega al ajedrez y es bueno. Sí, es buena idea.</p>
<p>_ Pues sí. Vale. Oh, mierda, ahí está…</p>
<p>_ ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! -dice mientras tira de la manga del jersey de su amiga en dirección al chico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8</p>
<p>_ ¡Hey, Lydia! -grita Stiles mientras la saluda efusivamente. La pelirroja apenas le mira mientras su novio, Jackson, le dedica una peineta acompañada de una mirada despectiva.</p>
<p>_ Imbécil… -suelta Stiles entre dientes mientras se coloca bien la mochila.</p>
<p>_ Tranquilo, no le hagas caso. Jackson siempre espera la oportunidad para molestarte. Lydia es inteligente, ya se dará cuenta de que tiene un imbécil al lado.</p>
<p>_ No estoy tan seguro. Él es el capitán del equipo y Lydia está enamorada de él.</p>
<p>_ No durará. Ten fe.</p>
<p>Stiles mira a Scott por unos segundos hasta que un par de chicas captan su atención. Parecen ir directas hacia ellos, pero justo cuando casi las tiene encima, pasan por su lado tras susurrar un “hey” casi inaudible. Los chicos las siguen con la mirada hasta el interior del pasillo donde las pierden pronto de vista.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? -pregunta Stiles mientras caminan hacia su clase.</p>
<p>_ Creo que querían acercarse, pero no se han atrevido.</p>
<p>_ ¿Sí? Pero no las conozco, ¿para qué querrían hacerlo?</p>
<p>Scott se ríe ante la pregunta de su amigo.</p>
<p>_Eres un ladrón de corazones, tío -le suelta mientras le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda.</p>
<p>_ Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas…</p>
<p>9</p>
<p>Es ridículo. Por más vueltas que le da, sigue pensando que lo que está haciendo es algo completamente ridículo. Jamás había hecho algo así pero ahora que está hecho, no puede dar vuelta atrás. Inspira fuertemente y espera pacientemente hasta que oye la señal. Cuando el silencio se apodera de aquel lugar, decide que es el momento. Más le vale que no le reconozcan.</p>
<p>10</p>
<p>Es la clase de literatura más aburrida de la historia. Tanto que decide escribirle una carta para colarla en su taquilla. Quizás no sea fácil pero lo único que necesita es que ÉL no esté delante. Ni en el pasillo. Simple. Sencillo. Su amiga la mira de reojo de vez en cuando mientras sigue con falsa atención la explicación de la profesora, que parece estar igual de aburrida que ella.</p>
<p>11</p>
<p>Todo despejado. Se alegra interiormente y a la vez le inquieta. No hay nadie por el pasillo principal. Tan sólo oye voces lejanas procedentes de las aulas que hay a su alrededor. Pero su objetivo está cerca. Tan sólo tiene que concentrarse y recordar lo ensayado. Quizás no sea fácil, pero debe intentarlo. Al llegar al despacho, da un par de golpecitos para entrar cuando una voz femenina se lo indica. Le recibe una mirada curiosa y expectante: sabe qué hacer. Sonríe. Tanto, que juraría parecer forzado, aunque consigue el efecto deseado: sonrisa agradable, leve sonrojo en las mejillas y cierto fuego en la mirada. Le explica el motivo de su visita y la importancia de la misma. Sabe que por ley no se pueden facilitar datos de los alumnos que allí estudian, pero es tan creíble la historia que se ha inventado que la secretaria no duda en facilitársela.</p>
<p>_ Sé que esto es una molestia para usted, pero necesito contactar con él. Su padre está trabajando y no hay nadie en casa, así que podré contactar con él durante el descanso.</p>
<p>La mujer hace aspavientos con la mano para quitarle importancia, asegurándole que está todo bien. _Confío en usted -contesta de manera coqueta.</p>
<p>Otra seductora sonrisa antes de despedirse consigue desarmarla. Juraría que le ha subido la presión arterial. Debería vigilársela.</p>
<p>12</p>
<p>Stiles camina hacia su taquilla con tranquilidad. Saluda a algunos compañeros sin perder la sonrisa. Al llegar, introduce la clave de su candado y tira del manillar, pero no se abre. Parece estar atascada. “Qué demonios…” se dice a sí mismo mientras vuelve a tirar sin conseguir abrirla. Le da un par de golpes suaves, pero al ver que sigue igual, le da uno tan fuerte que consigue abrir la puerta, aunque esta rebota y le da de lleno en la nariz.</p>
<p>_ ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! -protesta mientras se toca la nariz para ver si está sangrando. A pesar del golpe no sangra. Sin embargo, dentro de su taquilla hay algo que llama su atención. Un sobre blanco en el que sólo está escrito su nombre. Apenas mete la mano para cogerlo, la voz de Scott le sobresalta. Con rapidez, mete el sobre entre las páginas del libro de química.</p>
<p>_ Te estaba buscando, pensé que te habías ido… ¿qué te ha pasado en la nariz? -le pregunta Scott preocupado.</p>
<p>_ Estaba aburrido y he decido golpearme con la taquilla. Deberías probarlo, es genial… y doloroso.</p>
<p>_ Mira que eres torpe…</p>
<p>_ Qué gracioso eres. Creo que alguien ha intentado abrir mi taquilla. Eso o han querido romper el candado porque no conseguía abrirla. Y sí, antes de que me preguntes, recuerdo perfectamente mi código al igual que el tuyo. Solo estaba atascada, nada más.</p>
<p>_ ¿Y están todas tus cosas ahí dentro? ¿Falta algo? ¿O te han dejado algún regalito?</p>
<p>_ No, no. Quiero decir, está todo. Mis libros, apuntes… mira. No hay nada más. Lo único nuevo es el dolor que tengo en la nariz.</p>
<p>_ Si quieres vamos a la enfermería a que te echen un vistazo. Sólo será un momento.</p>
<p>_ Iré solo. Tranquilo. Tú ve a clase y si preguntan por mí di que estoy en la enfermería.</p>
<p>Tras asentir, Scott ve como su amigo mete el libro de química en su mochila con prisa para luego cerrar la taquilla. Sigue sus pasos en dirección a la enfermería hasta que lo pierde de vista en una de las esquinas del pasillo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>13</p>
<p>Sabe que le ha echado más cuento del que debía, pero realmente le dolía la nariz y, por ende, la cabeza. La enfermera le ha comentado que el golpe ha sido bastante fuerte pero no se ha roto hueso alguno. Tan sólo debe aplicarse hielo y si no mejora, acudir al hospital.</p>
<p>Recoge el papel que le ha dado la enfermera y lo guarda en la mochila sin preocuparse de cerrarla adecuadamente. Camina por el pasillo con rapidez, no le interesa que le vea nadie en esos momentos. Más tarde llamará a su padre y le comentará lo sucedido. Eso si no lo ha hecho ya la enfermera. O que lo haga el jefe de estudios. Le da igual.</p>
<p>Ya en el aparcamiento, rebusca la llave del jeep en el bolsillo de su pantalón, abre la puerta y apenas apoya el pie para subir, resbala y sus llaves con mochila incluida caen al suelo. Manteniéndose en equilibrio de forma precaria, Stiles comienza a soltar blasfemias sin descanso.</p>
<p>14</p>
<p>Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que lleva un rato observándole. Alza una ceja al ver lo torpe que puede llegar a ser, pero tiene su gracia. Su nariz no luce muy bien. Espera que nadie le haya pegado o lo pagarán caro. Mientras le ve recoger sus cosas del suelo y guardarlas en la mochila refunfuñando, se da cuenta de algo: un sobre ha salido de uno de sus libros. Él parece percatarse también ya que, tras guardarlo todo, se queda mirando el sobre como si fuese algo extraño. De un movimiento rápido, abre la puerta del coche, lanza la mochila al sillón del copiloto para luego subir él. Pero no arranca el coche. Se queda allí sentado, abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ha llegado a casa en tiempo récord. Sabe que no se ha saltado ninguna norma de tráfico por lo cual, no llegará ninguna multa a casa ni su padre sabrá nada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nada salvo ponerse histérico, ansioso, paranoico… ¿algo más?</p>
<p>Aparca con normalidad, no quiere que sus vecinos noten algo raro. Antes de bajarse del coche ha tenido la precaución de llevar en la mano la nota de la enfermera. Cosas de vivir en un barrio cuyos vecinos suelen tener una curiosidad… mal sana.</p>
<p>Nada más entrar, deja la nota sobre la mesa y sube a su habitación. Allí deja caer la mochila en el suelo y se sienta en la cama.</p>
<p>Debe ser una broma. Esa carta no podía ser para él. Imposible. ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de decirle todas esas cosas? No, imposible. Quizás… sea una broma. Sí, será eso. Una broma. Una pesada broma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>16</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ Tío, no te entiendo. ¿Una chica se te ha declarado y piensas que es una broma?</p>
<p>Stiles mira a Scott como si le hubiese salido un cuerno en medio de la frente. No. No lo entiende.</p>
<p>_ Primero, no sabemos quién ha sido. Segundo, ¿quién me dice que no es una broma? y tercero… ¿por qué así? Quiero decir, tío, estamos en pleno siglo XXI. Existen los teléfonos móviles, el correo electrónico, joder, hay mil formas de comunicarse y lo hace a través de una carta. Una carta que…</p>
<p>Scott lo mira y ve como de repente Stiles empieza a sonrojarse de manera alarmante. Siente su pulso acelerándose y sabe que, de seguir así, acabará con un ataque de ansiedad. Así que intenta desviar su atención.</p>
<p>_ ¿Sabes qué? Voy a invitar a salir a Allison. Me he decidido y creo que debería probar suerte.</p>
<p>_ ¿En serio? Genial, quiero decir, guay. Seguro que dirá que sí. ¿Dónde vas a llevarla?</p>
<p>Scott sonríe y comienza a contarle sus planes mientras oye como las pulsaciones de Stiles bajan de intensidad hasta normalizarse. Quizás esto de ser un hombre lobo no va a ser tan malo, al fin y al cabo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>17</p>
<p>Hoy hay partido de Lacrosse. Lo sabe porque hay varios carteles pegados alrededor del instituto. Se acerca hasta la valla, percatándose de que no están solos. Hoy parece haber más público del normal. Varios grupos de chicos y chicas desperdigados a lo largo de los asientos así que decide unirse a ellos. Si se mantiene en un discreto segundo plano, no tendrá problemas.</p>
<p>No le es difícil encontrar un lugar estratégico donde poder ver y oír con claridad. Para su sorpresa, dos chicas se sientan en la misma banca algo alejadas, pero no lo demasiado como para poder oírlas conversar. Las observa distraídamente hasta que un nombre capta su atención. Intenta permanecer impasible ante lo que oye mientras su mirada va del campo a la grada.</p>
<p>Apenas comienza el partido, las chicas comienzan a animar al equipo, especialmente a Stiles. Él no parece darse cuenta ya que el capitán del equipo es quien consigue hacerse con la pelota con rapidez, anotando el primer tanto para el equipo. Eso desata la locura en las gradas y en sus corazones.</p>
<p>Puede sentirlo: esa chica está tremendamente enamorada de Stiles. La cuestión es, ¿él lo sabe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18</p>
<p>Aun no puede creerlo. ¡Han ganado el partido! Todos están exultantes y se nota. Sonríe sin parar mientras recibe los elogios, palmadas y abrazos de sus compañeros. No ha marcado ningún tanto, pero qué más da. Scott le abraza fuertemente, aprovechando para levantarle mientras Stiles ríe. Cuando Scott lo baja y mira hacia las gradas, ve a todos aplaudiéndolos y se siente genial. Incluso hay pancartas. Es alucinante. Su mirada va pasando de unos a otros sin detenerse demasiado. Dos chicas parecen realmente contentas por el resultado porque no paran de aplaudir, corear su nombre e incluso saludarle con ambos brazos. Le son familiares, pero no recuerda con exactitud quienes son. Excepto él. A él no se lo esperaba. Ni en un millón de años. Siente su corazón martillearle con fuerza en el pecho sin saber por qué. Quizás sea su postura, erguida como si fuese un dios; o su mirada, capaz de traspasar su alma como aquel día. En el que comenzó todo.</p>
<p>19</p>
<p>Algún día será agente del FBI. Siempre lo ha tenido claro, o eso quiere creer. Desde pequeño le han asaltado mil dudas sobre qué quería ser de mayor, sobre todo cuando su madre murió. En ese momento deseaba con toda su alma ser médico. Así salvaría a mucha gente. Pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que la sangre y cierto instrumental médico no era de su agrado, por eso decidió seguir otro camino.</p>
<p>El de la curiosidad. El de los misterios sin responder. Ese que conseguía que su atención fuera absoluta. Y la que en más líos le metía.</p>
<p>La noticia del hallazgo de la mitad de un cuerpo en el bosque puso a la ciudad en alerta: la gente comenzó a comentar que había un asesino en serie y que deberían tomar precauciones. MUCHAS PRECAUCIONES. Más aún cuando se supo que el cuerpo era de una mujer, vecina de Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>¿Y qué podía hacer Stiles ante una situación de tal magnitud? Pues ir a hurtadillas con su mejor amigo dirección al bosque para buscar la mitad que faltaba. Era un plan genial y nadie se iba a enterar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>20</p>
<p>Le ha reconocido. Y para su sorpresa, su cuerpo ha respondido de la misma manera que la primera vez que se vieron: sorpresa, nerviosismo, curiosidad y, ¿por qué no? Atracción. Mal disimulada por su parte, si cabe. Él sabía quién era solo que no entendía qué hacía allí en el bosque. Ahora… Sabe que ahora se estará haciendo mil preguntas y debería irse de allí pero no quiere. Su mirada lo mantiene atado a las gradas mientras siente el gentío de fondo: toda su atención va directa a sus latidos, a su olor. A pesar del sudor, huele a restos de la medicación que toma y una leve ansiedad. Le ve abrir los labios y puede leer cómo dice su nombre.</p>
<p>Se debate entre alzar levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo o la mano, pero un grupo de compañeros se acerca a él con rapidez. Esconde la mano en la chaqueta de cuero y mira con seriedad.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>21</p>
<p>_ Conque era aquí donde estabais, ¿eh parejita? -bromea Jackson mientras pasa sus brazos por los hombros de Stiles y Scott, juntándolos a su cuerpo-. Maricas, vamos a celebrar esta victoria como Dios manda así que ya estáis llevando vuestros culos a los vestuarios, os cambiáis y nos vemos en la bolera en una hora. Quien llegue tarde se queda fuera, ¿entendido?</p>
<p>_ Sólo una cosa -dice Stiles mientras intenta zafarse del agarre de Jackson-. Tú pagarás la cena, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>_ Eso pasará cuando me comas la polla, o sea, nunca -sonríe, malicioso-. ¿Qué, ibas a decirme algo? -pregunta en esta ocasión a Scott, quien lo mira enfadado.</p>
<p>_ Tu novia está ahí esperándote -dijo mientras señalaba a Lydia, que parecía cansada de esperar. Girándose, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y soltando el agarre, les dio un empujón mientras iba en dirección a su chica.</p>
<p>_ No lleguéis tarde, perdedores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>22</p>
<p>_ Jackson es repelente -dice una de las chicas mientras recoge su bolso. Su amiga la acompaña camino del parking.</p>
<p>_ Es el capitán y sí, se le ha subido mucho su puesto. Además, sale con Lydia Martin. Ya sabes…</p>
<p>_ No entiendo como Stiles puede haberse fijado en semejante pelirroja.</p>
<p>_ Oye, no seas tan dramática. ¡Nos ha visto! Quiero decir, te ha visto animarle, aplaudirle e incluso corear su nombre. Ya no le eres una desconocida. Además, le diste la carta, ¿no?</p>
<p>_ Sí… bueno… sobre la carta…</p>
<p>_ No se la has dado. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y por qué no se la has dado?</p>
<p>_ Pues porque…</p>
<p>23</p>
<p>La bolera está a reventar. Hay comida y bebida suficiente como para alimentar a todo el ejército americano. El ambiente está cada vez más animado, pero Stiles no se siente a gusto. Lydia no se separa de Jackson y él aprovecha para colgarse todas las medallas por lo bien que ha jugado y los puntos anotados.</p>
<p>Scott aprovecha el ir a por unas bebidas para hablar con Allison un rato. Ventajas de que la chica que te gusta sea amiga de la chica que le gusta a él.</p>
<p>Genial.</p>
<p>No le gustan las miraditas que le está dedicando Jackson así que decide interactuar con sus compañeros y hacer ver que se lo está pasando bien.</p>
<p>En cuanto pueda, se larga de allí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>24</p>
<p>Ha aparcado algo lejos de la bolera para que no sospechen y mucho menos, sepan que él está ahí. Hay suficientes coches para poder camuflarse, pero para su suerte, el jeep de Stiles está alejado de la puerta principal lo que le facilita el trabajo.</p>
<p>Mirando a un lado y a otro, disimulando con su teléfono móvil, se acerca al jeep y le echa un vistazo. No va a ser difícil. Con cuidado, se asegura de que no haya ninguna alarma para abrir el maletero e introducir un par de cosas que guardaba bajo su chaqueta. Lo hace tan rápido que hasta él se sorprende.</p>
<p>Tras revisar que todo está perfectamente cerrado, se lleva el teléfono a la oreja y simula una conversación mientras se aleja de allí en dirección a su coche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>25</p>
<p>No lo soporta. Es superior a él. Scott intenta tranquilizarlo sin conseguirlo. Jackson se está pasando con sus bromas, Lydia no para de darle carantoñas y él no está para esas tonterías. Además, su padre está enfadado con él porque no le avisó y quizás le requise la PlayStation como hizo la vez anterior.</p>
<p>_ Si tan sólo supieras el número de teléfono de tu admiradora… -suelta Scott para animarle.</p>
<p>_ ¿Tienes una admiradora? -pregunta Allison, sonriendo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Es necesario que lo sepa todo el mundo, Scott? Venga, publícalo en el periódico escolar o mejor, no. Espera. En el noticiario. En el periódico local. No, no, no. Llama a Oprah. Seguro que ella sabe qué hacer con todo eso…</p>
<p>_ Stiles… tío tampoco es para tanto. No me estoy metiendo contigo, en serio. Solo he pensado que necesitábamos un poco de ayuda femenina y confío en Allison. Eso es todo.</p>
<p>_ Claro, solo eso. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Lydia. Ni Jackson sabe que tienes una admiradora secreta…</p>
<p>_ No me digas que este idiota tiene una admiradora -suelta Jackson mientras se ríe a carcajadas-. Eh, oíd. Aquí nuestro gran compañero Stilinski tiene una admiradora secreta. Bravo, machote. Cuando la conozcas, preséntamela. Debo darle el visto bueno.</p>
<p>_ Ya basta, déjame en paz -suelta Stiles mientras se enfrenta a Jackson. Este, al ver su actitud chulesca decide enfrentarle.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué pasa contigo, gallito? ¿No te gusta tener una admiradora, es eso? O es que te lo estás inventando todo y lo que te gusta son las…</p>
<p>No llega a pronunciarlo porque Stiles le propina un puñetazo que le hace trastabillar. Scott aparta rápidamente a Stiles pero el tumulto se forma rápidamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>26</p>
<p>_ A ver si lo entiendo… ¿te has peleado con un compañero del instituto porque ha insinuado que eres gay?</p>
<p>Stiles mira a su padre fijamente. No le gusta que le trate como a un niño de cinco años.</p>
<p>_ No. Ya te lo he dicho, no para de molestarme. Cada vez que me ve por los pasillos, cuando entrenamos, cuando nos cruzamos por la calle… ¡estoy harto!</p>
<p>_ Hijo, esas no son maneras, aunque te entiendo. Pero debes comprender que no era ni el sitio ni el momento adecuado. Deberías haber hablado conmigo antes.</p>
<p>_ Papá, no puedes estar protegiéndome siempre. Entiéndelo.</p>
<p>_ Lo sé, lo sé. Siento querer ser un buen padre. Y… ¿puedo saber cuál es el motivo real de esa pelea?</p>
<p>_ Eh… pues… sí, claro. Por qué no…</p>
<p>27</p>
<p>Tú no eres gay. Vale. Eso es lo que dice su padre y quiere creerle. Es más, le cree. A él le gustan las chicas, pero quizás también le gusten los chicos. Aunque no sean precisamente del instituto, porque si hablamos del equipo de Lacrosse pues, para qué mentir, hay buenos cuerpos, pero él no está enamorado de ninguno. Es decir, él está enamorado de Lydia. Porque lo está, ¿no? Solo que no entiende por qué se siente tan raro cuando lo ve, cuando está cerca de él. Porqué siente que su corazón va a salírsele del pecho y su sangre parece estar participando en un concurso de carreras sobre qué glóbulo rojo llega primero al corazón para luego, salir disparado por las venas en un circuito sin fin.</p>
<p>Pues eso: que no lo entiende. Y no, no es gay.</p>
<p>28</p>
<p>_ ¡STILINSKI! Juro que me las vas a pagar, maldito desgraciado.</p>
<p>Jackson sigue gritando mientras busca a Stiles para darle su merecido.</p>
<p>_ Y qué vas a conseguir pegándole, ¿eh? Que tu coche vuelta a estar como antes, ¿eso pretendes? -pregunta Lydia mientras observa el Porsche como si una bestia lo hubiese arañado.</p>
<p>_ Es MI COCHE. Y esto lo ha hecho ese desgraciado. ¡Me las va a pagar!</p>
<p>_ Lo que tú digas.</p>
<p>Y sin más, Lydia da media vuelta poniendo rumbo a la entrada principal del instituto mientras Jackson sigue echo una furia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>29</p>
<p>_ Oye Scott, tú no tendrás nada que ver con…</p>
<p>_ No. Por enésima vez, no. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Pero no pienso ir por ahí sacando las garras y arañando lo primero que pille por muchas ganas que tenga…</p>
<p>_ Pero entonces, ¿quién ha sido? Porque esos arañazos claramente son de…</p>
<p>_ Ya lo sé, pero déjalo, ¿vale? Ya lo averiguaremos…</p>
<p>30</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva “eso” en su maletero ni quién ha sido capaz de meterlo dentro sin forzar aparentemente la cerradura, pero casi le da un ataque al verlo. Una nueva carta junto a una pieza de ajedrez. Concretamente el rey. Antes de que nadie se dé cuenta, guarda la carta junto a la pieza en su mochila con una rapidez asombrosa. Nada más cerrar la mochila, su móvil suena. Está llamando su padre.</p>
<p>Ya leerá la carta cuando esté a solas en casa.</p>
<p>31</p>
<p>No es la primera vez que acude a la comisaría. Quizás sean demasiadas, pero jamás por algo como eso. Su padre va de un despacho a otro mientras frente a él, está sentado Jackson junto a su padre y su abogado.</p>
<p>Está nervioso, casi ansioso. No entiende por qué Jackson quiere denunciarle ni porqué su abogado está ahí, ni su padre…</p>
<p>Vale, tuvieron una pelea. Y lo solucionaron. Pero lo que le han hecho al coche no es culpa suya. Sí, podría haber cogido su bate de beisbol y haberle roto todos los cristales y haber abollado la carrocería. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Scott le juró por lo más sagrado y hasta por su madre, que en paz descanse, que no había tocado el coche de Jackson para nada. Así que sabía que no había sido él.</p>
<p>Lo que no sabía es qué excusa iban a inventarse para echarle a él toda la culpa.</p>
<p>32</p>
<p>No se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ese niño rico denunciara a Stiles por algo tan simple como un par de arañazos en el coche. Quizás debió haber tenido más cuidado en cuanto a la forma y cantidad de arañazos, aunque no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no son “simples” arañazos.</p>
<p>Pero no se arrepiente. Se merecía eso y mucho más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>33</p>
<p>_ Menos mal que el señor Whittemore y su abogado tienen dos dedos de frente, no como su hijo… -dice Noah Stilinski mientras conduce de camino a casa junto a su hijo.</p>
<p>_ Ya te lo dije papá: yo no fui. Puedes rebuscar por toda la casa si quieres o incluso mi jeep, a ver si encuentras algo con lo que haya podido rayar de semejante forma su coche. Es tan estúpido que no se merece ni eso…</p>
<p>_ Te creo hijo, te creo. Además, tras haberlo inspeccionado es imposible que alguien como tú hubiese hecho semejante destrozo.</p>
<p>Stiles mira a su padre como si le acabara de llamar debilucho.</p>
<p>_ No me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que no tengas fuerza. La carrocería está prácticamente destrozada. Los cortes son muy profundos y casi regulares. Como si los hubiesen hecho con algún tipo de máquina o… no sé. Es extraño, muy extraño.</p>
<p>_ Todo en Beacon Hills es extraño…</p>
<p>_ Quizás…</p>
<p>Nada más aparcar, Noah insiste a Stiles para que vaya a descansar un rato ya que le ve cansado. Asintiendo, entra en la casa y sube a su habitación. Tras esperar varios minutos, su padre saca su llavero y busca la llave del jeep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>34</p>
<p>
  <em>No sé cómo comenzar porque nunca he hecho esto. Además, no soy muy bueno con las palabras. Pero me gustaría que supieses que desde que te vi por primera vez, algo en mí cambió. Sé que fue algo casual, inesperado. Ni tú ni yo estábamos en el lugar adecuado… más bien tú, claro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sin embargo, soy incapaz de olvidarte: tus ojos, tu boca. La forma en la que me miraste… nadie me ha mirado así jamás.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me hiciste sentir importante. Sé que mi apariencia te impuso. Sentí tu sorpresa. Podría decirse que tengo un don para saberlo. Pero tu cuerpo respondió de un modo que yo no esperaba. Tus pupilas se dilataron, tu respiración se aceleró al mismo tiempo que el bombeo de tu corazón y no conseguías articular palabra. Después pensé que era miedo y casi encajaba.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero… no. Sé que no es miedo. Es atracción.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tu voz, tu risa, tu sarcástico humor… incluso tu torpeza. Tu mirada, limpia y transparente. Tus labios…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He intentado acercarme a ti, pero no lo consigo. Tampoco sé cómo hacerlo. Quizás el destino esté jugando con nosotros, como piezas de ajedrez en un inmenso tablero donde los demás intentan que no alcance al rey.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero voy a seguir intentándolo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>  D.</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles relee de nuevo la carta que le dejaron en su maletero mientras siente sus mejillas encendidas y el corazón bombearle con fuerza. Vale, esto no es un juego. Esto va en serio. Alguien está chiflado o chiflada y se ha encaprichado de él. O enamorado. Y… oh Dios. No puede con la incertidumbre.</p>
<p>Rebusca la otra nota para volver a leerla. Es de masoquistas, pero necesita cerciorarse de que es el mismo tipo de letra y de la misma persona. Cuando la encuentra, la abre y comienza a leerla.</p>
<p>
  <em>Siempre pensé que pasaría mi vida en completa soledad hasta que te vi. Tu mirada me cautivó por completo y desde ese momento supe que no habrá nadie más importante en mi vida que tú. Todo en ti me gusta: tu forma de andar, tu risa, tus gestos, tu dedicación cuando entrenas, tu olor…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me juré a mí mismo que jamás iba a encontrar a nadie a quien dedicar mi vida por completo. Porque el dolor estaba hecho para mí. Pero te encargaste de destrozar esa promesa que, de algún modo, me hice y sólo quiero demostrártelo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quien me iba a decir a mí que tú, Stiles Stilinski, ibas a ser mi ancla…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te quiere, D.</em>
</p>
<p>35</p>
<p>_ Jackson es un imbécil.</p>
<p>_ Y que lo digas…</p>
<p>_ No, en serio. ¿Cómo se le ocurre denunciarte por lo del coche? ¿En serio creía que tú hiciste eso? ¡Es de locos!</p>
<p>_ Totalmente…</p>
<p>_ Stiles, ¿me estás escuchando o me estas respondiendo como a los locos?</p>
<p>_ Sí, más o menos…</p>
<p>Scott le da un puñetazo en el brazo a Stiles, quien se queja ante el golpe.</p>
<p>_ Eh, no te pases tío. Eso ha dolido. Joder…</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué coño te pasa? Llevas días que estás en la puta babia.</p>
<p>_ No estoy en la puta babia es solo que… bueno, lo de Jackson me ha jodido, ¿vale? Y mi padre ahora está más pendiente de mí y no porque no me crea, que lo hace, soy su hijo. Debería hacerlo. Es sólo que es como si una parte de él, la parte más policíaca de él no se fiara y siento que cree que le estoy escondiendo u ocultando algo cuando no es así. ¿me entiendes?</p>
<p>_ Eh… creo que sí.</p>
<p>_ Pues eso.</p>
<p>_ ¿Le has contado lo de la carta?</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué carta?</p>
<p>_ La de tu enamorada… -dice Scott, obteniendo como respuesta un cojín volando que va directo a la cama de Stiles.</p>
<p>_ ¿Tú le has contado a tu madre que te estás tirando a Allison?</p>
<p>_ ¡Tío! ¡No!</p>
<p>_ Pues entonces dime que interés tienes de que mi padre sepa lo de las cartas.</p>
<p>_ ¿Las cartas? ¿Hay más?</p>
<p>_ Eh… oh, se me olvidaba. Ha salido una actualización para el juego que…</p>
<p>_ Tío. No pienso largarme de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo. O, se lo digo a tu padre.</p>
<p>_ No. Ni hablar. En serio Scott, ni se te ocurra.</p>
<p>_ Entonces qué, ¿pedimos pizza?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>36</p>
<p>Datos hasta el momento:</p>
<p>-Se llama D.</p>
<p>-Se conocen. ¿Desde cuándo?</p>
<p>-Va al instituto. No sabe a qué curso.</p>
<p>-Conoce a su padre ¡horror!</p>
<p>-Ya ha recibido dos cartas, una de ellas junto a una pieza de ajedrez. Rey, ¡el puto rey!</p>
<p>-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN ES???!!!</p>
<p>37</p>
<p>Todos en el instituto saben que hay alguien cortejándole. Por si no tenía suficiente con lo del coche, ahora Jackson se ha dedicado a decirle a todo el instituto que tiene una enamorada secreta y llena los pasillos con cartelitos y lo peor de todo, su taquillero.</p>
<p>Ya es la segunda vez que tienen que cambiarle el candado: a cada rotura, más pintadas y notas con poemas absurdos y estúpidos. O flores marchitas. Está hasta los cojones.</p>
<p>Sabe que es Jackson, pero el muy cabrito tiene las espaldas muy bien guardadas. Además, en el instituto ni se le acerca. Hace como si no existiera, incluso en los entrenamientos. Se ha convertido en Stiles el invisible. Sin embargo, nada más salen del instituto, siempre le sigue con el coche o manda a sus amiguitos para que lo “asusten”.</p>
<p>No quiere decir nada a pesar de que Scott y Allison lo saben. No quiere meterse en más líos ni que su padre aparezca allí como si tuviese aún cinco años. No, él sabe cuidarse. Ya conseguirá parar todo eso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>38</p>
<p>Lleva un rato siguiéndole. Al principio pensaba que simplemente estaba dando un paseo igual que él en coche, pero se ve que no. Ha tomado diversas rutas alternativas para no ir directamente a su casa, aunque quizás es lo que debería haber hecho. De todos modos, su padre no está allí así que no sabe que podría pasar.</p>
<p>Acelera para ver si así le pierde de vista, pero quien sea que le sigue, hace lo mismo. Se está empezando a poner nervioso. La idea era dar una vuelta con Scott, dejarlo en casa de Allison ya que sus padres no están allí y vuelta a casa. Solo que no le apetecía. Así que paró a comprar algo para picar en cualquier sitio donde pudiese estar tranquilo.</p>
<p>Pero alguien parece ser que no tiene la misma idea.</p>
<p>El coche se le acerca peligrosamente varias veces, lo que le obliga a dar un par de volantazos. Stiles se echa a un lado para que le adelante y así le deje en paz, pero insisten, incluso dándole un pequeño empujón.</p>
<p>_ ¡Eh, ya vale! Joder, tienes toda la puta carretera para ti, ¡imbécil!</p>
<p>Vale, quizás no debería haberle llamado imbécil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>39</p>
<p>Ha habido un accidente. Por los ruidos que ha oído, juraría que alguien ha tenido algún tipo de percance cerca del bosque. Cerca de su territorio. Cerca de su casa. Si va andando será sospechoso así que monta en su coche y va en dirección al lugar del siniestro.</p>
<p>Hay una quietud absoluta y eso no le gusta.</p>
<p>No tarda mucho en llegar al lugar donde ha ocurrido el accidente y maldice entre dientes. Inspira fuertemente mientras para su coche y sale para ver qué ha pasado.</p>
<p>Le asusta no ver a nadie dentro del Jeep, aunque no le agrada ver el golpe que tiene el coche en la zona trasera. Dando un pequeño rodeo, descubre al hijo del sheriff sentado en la tierra, apoyado sobre un árbol, sollozando.</p>
<p>Llora de rabia, impotencia. Incluso diría que miedo. Quien sea que le haya dado el golpe no lo ha hecho para darle un simple susto y si ha sido así, lo ha conseguido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>40</p>
<p>Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la camisa con rapidez mientras intenta rogarle e implorarle a Derek Hale que no llame a la policía y mucho menos a su padre. Lo que recibe a cambio es una mirada sorprendida y segundos después, un rictus serio. Casi diría que está enfadado. Muy enfadado.</p>
<p>Él no tiene la culpa de que le hayan llevado hasta allí. Ya sabe que es terreno privado, que no puede estar sin permiso y que vive él, que no debe acercarse que… esto no puede estar pasando. No, no puede.</p>
<p>Derek le ignora y llama a la policía contándole lo sucedido.</p>
<p>_ Llegarán en unos minutos. Seguramente tengan que llevarse tu Jeep para valorar los daños, aunque no está en muy buen estado que digamos…</p>
<p>_ No te metas con mi Jeep. Está mejor que ese cochazo tuyo, ¿vale?</p>
<p>Derek alza una ceja y Stiles calla al segundo, sonrojándose.</p>
<p>Vale, estos no son momentos para eso. Piensa Stiles, piensa.</p>
<p>_ ¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>La pregunta le pilla totalmente desprevenido y más aún su cercanía. ¿Cuándo se ha acuclillado junto a él sin que se diese cuenta? ¿Cuándo ha podido ver sus ojos de color verde tan de cerca? Con esas motas marrones salpicando su iris. ¿Por qué su corazón quiere salírsele del pecho?</p>
<p>_ Respira. Estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Solo respira hondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>41</p>
<p>¿Respirar? ¿Qué es eso? Ah, ya lo recuerda. Consiste en introducir oxígeno en tu cuerpo a través de las vías respiratorias y… se supone que es algo mecánico, que el cuerpo hace solo o eso se supone porque él ahora mismo está hiperventilando y, mierda, eso no es precisamente lo que le está pidiendo que haga.</p>
<p>_ Stiles, mírame. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿vale? No te va a pasar nada. Sólo respira. Vamos, puedes hacerlo.</p>
<p>Le está tocando y siente un inmenso calor radiando desde su mano hasta su hombro. Asiente como puede e intenta respirar con algo de normalidad.</p>
<p>Recuperarse le lleva al menos unos diez minutos, que se le hacen eternos. Hasta que oye las sirenas. Y siente que el mundo se para.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>42</p>
<p>El traqueteo del coche de policía le está dejando adormilado. Aún no sabe cómo pueden conducir estos cascajos sin que se les rompa en mitad de la carretera y los dejen tirados.</p>
<p>Su padre lo mira por el espejo retrovisor con gesto preocupado y él le devuelve la mirada, cansado.</p>
<p>Todo ha sido muy extraño.</p>
<p>Su padre pensó que Derek había provocado el accidente y casi lo mata. Bueno, no exactamente. Lo iba a detener hasta que, tras mucho insistirle, miró con detenimiento el coche y vio que no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Sin embargo, el recelo seguía latente y hasta que los sanitarios no le confirmaron que estaba de una pieza y le dieron algo para calmarlo, no se quedó tranquilo.</p>
<p>Salvo amenazar a Derek como si fuese el origen de todos sus males.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>43</p>
<p>Como encuentre al desgraciado que ha intentado matarlo, lo va a despellejar con sus propias manos. Eso si no le arranca la garganta de un mordisco. Deambula por la casa como fiera enjaulada. Necesita saber cómo está.</p>
<p>Puede saberlo. Sólo tiene que llamarlo. O mandarle un mensaje. Su padre no tiene por qué saber que es él. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido pero la situación lo ha propiciado.</p>
<p>Busca su número y le deja un mensaje claro y conciso, pero haciéndole saber que es él. Solo espera que conteste.</p>
<p>44</p>
<p>_ Mañana voy a ir a tu instituto a hablar con el director. Esto ya es pasarse, han cruzado un límite que jamás deberían haber cruzado. Y no me digas que no vaya, ni se te ocurra sugerírmelo -dice Noah enrojecido por la ira.</p>
<p>_ Papá, tu tensión. Debe estar alta, tomate la medicación.</p>
<p>_ A la mierda la medicación. Óyeme, esta es la última vez que me escondes algo de este calibre, ¿me oyes? ¡La última! Ya perdí a tu madre para tener que perderte a ti también. ¡No pienso consentirlo!</p>
<p>Stiles se muerde los labios y asiente. Camina hacia su padre con cautela para luego, darle un abrazo.</p>
<p>_ No pienso perderte, hijo. No pienso hacerlo.</p>
<p>Stiles deja que las lágrimas rueden por su rostro.</p>
<p>45</p>
<p>Tras una cena tranquila acompañada por medicamentos, se van a dormir. Stiles cierra su puerta y comprueba las notificaciones de su móvil antes de apagarlo. Tiene varios mensajes de Scott, uno de Allison, otro de ¿Lydia? Y otro de un número desconocido. Decide ignorar los demás y abrir este último.</p>
<p>“¿Como estás?”</p>
<p>“¿Quién eres? No te tengo en mi lista de contactos”.</p>
<p>“Derek”.</p>
<p>Derek. Derek Hale. Casi sin pensarlo comienza a escribirle una respuesta, aunque las pastillas ya comienzan a hacer efecto. Debe darse prisa o se quedará dormido con el móvil en la mano.</p>
<p>“¿Como has conseguido mi número?”</p>
<p>“Tengo mis contactos. ¿Estás bien?”</p>
<p>“Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Ha sido Scott?”</p>
<p>Se desviste rápido para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama mientras espera la respuesta. Deja el móvil cerca de la cama, pero para cuando este suena, Stiles ya se ha quedado dormido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>46</p>
<p>Ir en bici al instituto no es lo más cool pero al menos hace algo de ejercicio y llega en menos tiempo. Scott se ofreció a llevarle en moto, pero no le gustan. No se siente cómodo.</p>
<p>Tras aparcar la bici, espera a su amigo mientras revisa el móvil. Tiene mensajes nuevos. Lee todos dejando el de Derek para el final.</p>
<p>“No ha sido Scott”.</p>
<p>¿Nada más? ¿Sólo eso? Vaya tío más parco en palabras…</p>
<p>Scott no tarda mucho en llegar y ambos van a clase. Stiles solo espera poder despejarse un poco y dejar de pensar en él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>47</p>
<p>Parece ser que le han leído la cartilla a Jackson porque ya no se acerca a él para nada. Ni siquiera en el entrenamiento, donde están jugando un partido para no perder la forma física. En parte lo agradece, aunque una parte de él le dice que no se fíe.</p>
<p>Y eso hace.</p>
<p>Procura evitarle incluso en el vestuario. Remolonea mientras Jackson va a ducharse y se viste para luego hacerlo él a toda prisa. Incluso ha pensado en pasar directamente de ir al vestuario y, aunque sudado y apestando, ir a casa en bici. No quiere saber nada de él.</p>
<p>Va en busca de Scott, quien le dijo que le esperaba fuera mientras vigilaba su bicicleta. Cuando lo encuentra, ve que no está solo. No puede evitar sorprenderse al ver con quién está hablando. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>48</p>
<p>Iba a despedirse de Scott cuando le ve llegar. Debe actuar como si no lo tuviese todo preparado, así que le hace una señal a Scott para que se gire y ver así a Stiles, quien asiente levemente sin quitarle ojo de encima.</p>
<p>_ Hey, perdona. Estaba hablando con Derek sobre nuestro entrenamiento. Hacía días que no nos veíamos y como no tenía mi número de móvil pues ha decidido venir aquí…</p>
<p>_ Oh, vale. Genial, es genial. ¿Vais a entrenar?</p>
<p>_ Necesita aprender a controlar su fuerza y afinar sus sentidos. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda. Sólo no va a poder conseguirlo.</p>
<p>Stiles asiente mientras aprieta con fuerza el asa de su bolsa de deportes. Derek se despide de ellos, mirando intensamente a Stiles quien carraspea incómodo, evitando que Scott se dé cuenta.</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>49</p>
<p>_ Es un buen tío, sabes. Al final he aceptado que me ayude a controlar mi fuerza porque a veces se me olvida. Ayer me cargué la puerta del armario sin querer. Menos mal que mi madre no se ha dado cuenta y he conseguido hacerle un pequeño apaño.</p>
<p>_ ¿En serio te cargaste la puerta del armario? Joder. Controla esa fuerza, pequeño Hulk.</p>
<p>_ Por eso he aceptado su ayuda. Sé que me comentaste que no era alguien de fiar, ya sabes, por lo del asesinato y demás…</p>
<p>_ A ver, no es que no sea de fiar. Es sólo que… bueno. No le conocíamos, yo sólo sé lo que leí en su ficha policial y ya sabes, no todo el mundo tiene una ficha policial y más con semejantes cargos, pero no parece mal tipo. Quizás si pueda ayudarte.</p>
<p>_ Fue él quien se socorrió cuando te dieron el golpe en el Jeep, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>_ Esto… Sí… fue él…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>50</p>
<p>Sentado frente a una mesa pequeña, coloca el tablero y las piezas con cuidado. No es la primera vez que juega solo, aunque si alguien lo viese diría que está loco. No lo está: este juego requiere de habilidad, inteligencia y concentración. Mucha concentración.</p>
<p>Cuando se dispone a mover la primera de las fichas oye un par de golpes en la puerta. Se yergue e inspira fuertemente mientras cierra los ojos. ¿Qué hace aquí?</p>
<p>Se levanta y va hacia la puerta para, tras abrirla, descubrir a Stiles en la misma. No puede evitar sorprenderse ya que no lo esperaba.</p>
<p>_ Hey. ¿Estás… estás solo?</p>
<p>Derek mira hacia el interior de la casa y asiente.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Stiles?</p>
<p>_ Eh… esto… bueno, sé que es propiedad privada. Tu propiedad y bueno, no es que esté allanándola porque tú estás aquí, en tu casa por lo tanto no es allanamiento. Yo sólo venía a… a darte las gracias. Por lo del otro día. Por lo del Jeep. El accidente, ya sabes…</p>
<p>_ ¿Puedes ser más claro?</p>
<p>_ Gracias. Por todo.  </p>
<p>Derek alza una ceja y Stiles se muerde los labios temiendo haber metido la pata.</p>
<p>_ ¿Quieres pasar?</p>
<p>_ ¿Vas a hacerme algo?</p>
<p>_ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?</p>
<p>_ No, nada, es sólo que últimamente estoy algo nervioso, están pasando cosas, cosas estresantes y…</p>
<p>_ Stiles, entra ya y cállate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>51</p>
<p>El crujido de la madera bajo sus pies no es muy alentador, pero ha de reconocer que a pesar de ser una casa que prácticamente está hecha polvo, por dentro es bastante habitable. En la sala que supone, será el salón, hay un mueble con un televisor, una gran estantería con una gran cantidad de libros, una cama enorme, un sofá y una pequeña mesa en la cual hay un tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas colocadas.</p>
<p>_ ¿Quieres tomar algo?</p>
<p>_ Eh, no. Gracias. Esto… ibas… ¿ibas a jugar solo? -pregunta Stiles mientras señala el tablero.</p>
<p>_ Es obvio. ¿Sabes jugar? -pregunta Derek mientras va hacia la mesa y se sienta en el suelo.</p>
<p>_ Claro. Es uno de mis juegos preferidos. El problema es que Scott no sabe jugar y salvo mi padre, no tengo con quien echar unas partidas.</p>
<p>_ Pues, juguemos. ¿Blancas o negras?</p>
<p>_ ¿En serio? Guay. Pues -murmura Stiles mientras se sienta frente a Derek, ojeando el tablero-. Blancas.</p>
<p>_ Muy bien.</p>
<p>Derek posiciona el tablero de forma que las piezas queden frente a cada uno y mira a Stiles, indicándole que puede empezar. Éste asiente, intentando no sonrojarse. Que Derek le mire fijamente le pone nervioso.</p>
<p>52</p>
<p>Llevan 15 minutos de juego y Stiles está más concentrado que nunca. Derek es muy bueno jugando y no se lo está poniendo nada fácil. El silencio reina en aquella casa, roto de vez en cuando por el viento silbando entre las ventanas y las rendijas de las puertas.</p>
<p>No hay presión. Solo una intensa concentración que está consiguiendo que se relaje. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de bien.</p>
<p>53</p>
<p>Si tan sólo fuese capaz de verse con sus ojos, vería que es realmente hermoso. Sus pestañas caen suavemente mientras mira fijamente las piezas y piensa en los movimientos posibles con las piezas que quedan. Lunares… sabía que su cara estaba salpicada con ellos, pero ahora tiene un antojo tremendo por contarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Sus labios se entreabren, susurra para sí palabras que no llega a entender, pero daría lo que fuese para que el tiempo se parara y poder contemplarle así, siempre.</p>
<p>54</p>
<p>Quedan en tablas. Ambos se sorprenden, aunque el gesto de asombro es más evidente en Stiles.</p>
<p>_ Wow. Ha sido alucinante.</p>
<p>_ No esperaba que fueses tan bueno. Me has sorprendido.</p>
<p>_ Vaya, gracias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba al ajedrez. No me esperaba esos movimientos y… woah.</p>
<p>Derek sonríe y comienza a recoger las piezas. Stiles mira su móvil y su gesto cambia por completo.</p>
<p>_ Mierda, ¡es tardísimo!</p>
<p>_ ¿Has quedado con alguien?</p>
<p>_ No. Sí. Bueno. Mi padre me está esperando, no sabe que estoy aquí y si se entera me mata…</p>
<p>_ Entonces no haber venido. Si sólo querías darme las gracias, no hacía falta que vinieses hasta aquí.</p>
<p>_ Eres un borde, tío. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Te has ganado mi respeto. Sí, sabes jugar al ajedrez.</p>
<p>_ ¿Sólo por eso? Pensaba que te imponía respeto el que sea un hombre lobo y que en cualquier momento pueda sacar mis garras -las saca- o decida morderte -sonríe mostrando sus colmillos.</p>
<p>_ Porporpor eso… también…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>55</p>
<p>Vuelve a casa en bicicleta como alma que lleva el diablo. Maldito Derek, malditas sus bromas de mal gusto y maldita la hora en la que empezó a pensar en él de esa forma tan extraña.</p>
<p>56</p>
<p>Se ríe solo. Si tan sólo se hubiese visto salir de casa huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo… sería capaz de decir que él no es así mientras su cara se iría poniendo roja y sus palabras se irían trabajando en su lengua.</p>
<p>Ay, Stiles. Si tan sólo supiera el poder que tiene sobre él.</p>
<p>Si tan sólo supiera cuánto le ha costado no besarle en la casa. Antes de dejarle ir. Cuánto se ha contenido.</p>
<p>Aunque quizás… pronto lo sepa.</p>
<p>57</p>
<p>_ ¡Stiles, tío! Ya sé quién puede ser tu admiradora secreta -le suelta Scott nada más llegar a su casa, sujetando el mando de la Playstation.</p>
<p>_ Espera, ¿qué? -pregunta mientras pasa al salón y se asegura de que Melissa no está.</p>
<p>_ La chica de la que me hablaste, esa que te escribió las cartas. Allison ha estado investigando y cree saber quién puede ser.</p>
<p>_ ¿En serio? Tío, no pienso jugar al Star Wars Battlefront II contigo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué no?</p>
<p>_ Porque eres malísimo. Así que suelta ya quien crees que es: muestra la artillería pesada.</p>
<p>_ Vale, vale. Me dijiste que su nombre empezaba por “d”, ¿verdad? Pues hay una chica que coincide en algunas asignaturas con nosotros que se llama Danielle. Es morena, bastante tímida y suele ir a ver los entrenamientos de Lacrosse. Ah y forma parte del club de ajedrez. Dicen que es muy buena.</p>
<p>Stiles se queda en silencio intentando asimilar lo que acaba de decirle su amigo mientras este se entretiene buscando algún juego para pasar la tarde.</p>
<p>58</p>
<p>No puede dormir. Solo consigue dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha leído las dos cartas, pero hay algo que no cuadra. No sabe qué es y quiere creer a Scott. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le dice que no es esa chica.</p>
<p>_ Ella no es. No tiene sentido. Nadie se desprendería con tanta facilidad de una pieza, menos aún de la más importante…</p>
<p>Él la conocería. Sabría de sobra quién es. Por eso termina por no creer a su amigo.</p>
<p>Rey. Su rey.</p>
<p>¿Quién eres?</p>
<p>59</p>
<p>Mira sus fotos una y otra vez hasta que el sueño le vence, quedándose dormido sobre la cama.</p>
<p>
  <em>Está en el bosque. El sol se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles y el ambiente es cálido. Le busca. Su risa es su única guía. Luego su olor. Hoy se ha puesto colonia, el muy condenado. Desearía que no lo hubiese hecho. Su olor, tal cual, le encanta. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo tiene frente a él, sonriendo. “Debías haberme dicho que yo era el rey, lobo amargado”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te lo dije. A mi manera, pero lo hice. Mira en tus manos. Lo hace y Stiles ve la pieza que le entregó: el rey. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Te estás quedando conmigo. Tú no me quieres”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sí. Claro que sí. Déjame que te lo demuestre. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se acerca a él lo justo para que el aire pase entre ellos. Siente su respiración sobre su rostro, su mirada curiosa, sus labios entreabiertos. Le besa.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>60</p>
<p>No puede más con la incertidumbre. Ha buscado en el anuario escolar a todas las Danielle que hay en el instituto y no conoce a ninguna. La chica que supuestamente coincide en clases con Scott y él no se llama Danielle. Se llama Kristen y su amiga, Lauren. A ellas si las ha visto en las gradas durante los partidos de Lacrosse, incluso podría decir que se las ha cruzado en más de una ocasión, pero no están en ningún club de ajedrez. Ni tampoco parece que sea algo que les guste.</p>
<p>Revisa algunas solicitudes de amistad en Facebook y efectivamente, Kristen y Lauren le han enviado las suyas. Las ojea rápido, constatando así que no se trata de ninguna de ellas.</p>
<p>Frustrado, se echa en la cama mientras se frota los ojos con fuerza. Piensa, Stiles. Piensa.</p>
<p>“…ser mi ancla” …</p>
<p>¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Ni que fuese un barco…</p>
<p>Quizás Scott pueda ayudarle.</p>
<p>61</p>
<p>_ ¿Diga?</p>
<p>_ Scott, ¿qué es ser un ancla?</p>
<p>_ Tío, en serio, ¿a estas horas? No me jodas…</p>
<p>_ Scott, sólo son las dos de la mañana. Tampoco es tan tarde.</p>
<p>_ Estaba dormido, joder…</p>
<p>_ Vale, lo siento. No puedo dormir, pero necesito que me respondas.</p>
<p>_ ¿Y qué es lo que me acabas de preguntar?</p>
<p>_ Ser un ancla. Y no, no me refiero a literal en plan, convertirme en un ancla para un barco y que me echen al mar para hundirme en el fondo y así evitar que el barco se largue a tomar viento fresco.</p>
<p>_ ¿Has fumado marihuana?</p>
<p>_ Que te follen tío. ¡Estoy hablando en serio!</p>
<p>_ Pero es que no sé a qué te refieres. Un ancla es un ancla. Tú lo has dicho.</p>
<p>_ Sí, pero para una persona o una criatura o un hombre lobo como tú, qué significa eso.</p>
<p>_ Y yo que sé… vale, espera. Deaton me comentó algo, pero necesito que me des unos minutos, tío.</p>
<p>_ Los que necesites. Pero no te duermas, eh.</p>
<p>_ Vale… a ver, recuerdas la primera vez que me transformé y tuviste que ayudarme con las cadenas y demás…</p>
<p>_ Como para olvidarlo.</p>
<p>_ Pues Deaton me comentó algo sobre la necesidad de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme cuando fuese a convertirme en hombre lobo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Pero algo físico, mental, inventado? ¿Scott? ¿Te has dormido? Joder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>62</p>
<p>_ ¿Todo bien, Stiles? -pregunta Deaton nada más ver a Stiles dentro de la veterinaria. Para su suerte no hay nadie.</p>
<p>_ Sí, más o menos. Oye tengo una duda que Scott no supo resolverme y como amigo creo que debo saber. Creo que es importante.</p>
<p>_ Bien, tú dirás.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué significa ser un ancla?</p>
<p>_ ¿Está teniendo problemas Scott a la hora de controlarse durante la luna llena? ¿Es eso?</p>
<p>_ Eh, bueno, sí. Las cadenas no son muy fiables y llaman un poco la atención. Ya sabes…</p>
<p>_ Comprendo. No es fácil durante los primeros meses y más aun estando solo. Creí habérselo explicado pero bueno, tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo.</p>
<p>_ Gracias. ¿Y bien?</p>
<p>_ Espera, voy a cerrar un momento. No es algo que deba saber todo el mundo. Toma asiento, por favor.</p>
<p>Stiles se acomoda en uno de los sofás mientras Deaton cierra la puerta de la veterinaria, colgando un cartel donde indica “Vuelvo en 15 minutos”.</p>
<p>63</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tras la clara explicación de Deaton sobre lo que significa ser un ancla para alguien con poderes sobrenaturales, Stiles ata cabos y siente que le va a estallar la cabeza y el corazón. No sabe en qué orden, pero lo harán. Oh, claro que lo harán.  </p>
<p>Vuelve a casa con rapidez, ignorando el hecho de que su padre está allí revisando algunas facturas. Le saluda rápidamente y sube a su habitación donde cierra la puerta y por si las moscas, echa el pestillo. Rebusca bajo su cama y saca las dos cartas junto a la pieza del rey. Las lee con detenimiento, despacio y… maldita sea, todo encaja.</p>
<p>No. No puede ser. Ni en un millón de años. Jamás. Impensable. Ni. En. Broma. No puede ser… no puede ser…</p>
<p>64</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Datos hasta el momento:</p>
<p>-Se llama D. ¿DEREK?<strike></strike></p>
<p>-Se conocen. <strike>¿Desde cuándo?</strike></p>
<p>-<strike>Va al instituto. No sabe a qué curso.</strike> VIVE SOLO</p>
<p>-Conoce a su padre ¡horror!</p>
<p>-Ya ha recibido dos cartas, una de ellas junto a una pieza de ajedrez. Rey, ¡el puto rey!</p>
<p><strike>-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN ES???!!! </strike>ME VA A DAR ALGO COMO SEA ÉL<strike></strike></p>
<p>65</p>
<p>_ ¿Hijo estás bien? -pregunta Noah mientras Stiles baja las escaleras casi de tres en tres para ir primero a la cocina, beber un poco de zumo del mismo cartón y luego toser repetidamente porque casi se ahoga.</p>
<p>_ Bien, bien. Si, sí. Oye papá, tengo que salir un momento a hacer algo muy importante, pero vendré para almorzar, ¿vale?</p>
<p>Noah se quita las gafas y mira a su hijo con detenimiento.</p>
<p>_ ¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien? Te noto algo alterado…</p>
<p>_ Oh, no. No es nada, de veras. Se me pasará, solo tengo que salir a que me dé un poco el aire, nada más. Es sólo eso.</p>
<p>_ Vale. Solo… ten cuidado hijo.</p>
<p>_ Sí. Por cierto, me llevo el Jeep.</p>
<p>Y justo cuando su padre le iba a contestar, cierra la puerta.</p>
<p>_ Adolescentes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>66</p>
<p>Colonia: listo. Pelo ligeramente engominado: listo. Camisa limpia: listo. Desodorante: super listo. Las pruebas: listas. Nerviosismo: subiendo a niveles inalcanzables.</p>
<p>Stiles inspira y espira varias veces para calmarse. Incluso se tortea un par de veces las mejillas. En ocasiones le funciona cuando quiere centrarse en algo importante.</p>
<p>Ha conducido hasta el bosque como si le estuviesen persiguiendo y ahora que lo ha atravesado y está a pocos metros de la casa de Derek, siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca y se va a ir andando a otro lugar que no es su cuerpo.</p>
<p>_ Vale, vale. Puedes hacerlo tío, tú puedes. Tú. Puedes. Sólo es preguntarle y nada más. No va a hacer nada raro como morderme o clavarme sus garras y, ¡no seas tonto! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, idiota. Y si no es él, pues mejor. Bromearemos sobre el tema y listo. Es fácil. Sí, será eso. Bromear, es lo mejor. Bromas, bromas, bromas. O una partida al ajedrez. Sí. Échale un par de pelotas Stiles. Demuéstrale que tienes pelotas. Bueno. No literalmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>67</p>
<p>Llama un par de veces a la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Llama otras dos veces más un poco más fuerte. Quizás no esté en casa así que decide llamarle al teléfono. No contesta.</p>
<p>_ ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?</p>
<p>Como respuesta, se abre la puerta y un más que enojado Derek aparece por la misma. Stiles grita de la sorpresa: no espera ver a Derek allí, enfadado y mucho menos sin camiseta, mojado como recién salido de la ducha… mierda.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué haces aquí?</p>
<p>_ Eh… lo siento, yo. No quería molestarte, venía a preguntarte algo, pero si te pillo en mal momento lo dejo. De veras, no hace falta…</p>
<p>_ ¿Y bien?</p>
<p>_ Esto… ¿puedo pasar? Me da algo de rollo decírtelo aquí en la puerta y…</p>
<p>_ Pasa -le dice Derek mientras deja la puerta abierta y vuelve a meterse en el baño, cerrando la puerta.</p>
<p>Pues sí que empezamos bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>68</p>
<p>_ Cuando quieras venir, avísame antes. No me gusta que me molesten por nada. Más aún cuando tengo cosas que hacer.</p>
<p>Stiles asiente algo nervioso. No sabe cómo comenzar la conversación. Así que se dirige al centro del salón, pero al ver a Derek moverse de un lado a otro, se coloca frente a una de las ventanas y mira a través del cristal. Quizás así le sea más fácil.</p>
<p>_ ¿Tú… tú tienes un ancla, Derek?</p>
<p>_ ¿Un ancla? -pregunta mientras se acerca a él despacio. Sabe que está nervioso por la tensión de sus músculos y sus pulsaciones.</p>
<p>_ Sí y no me refiero a la de los barcos. Así que puedes ahorrarte la broma. Estuve hablando con Deaton sobre el significado de ser un ancla para alguien y fue un tanto revelador.</p>
<p>_ Entiendo. Quieres saber cuál es mi ancla.</p>
<p>_ Sí.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>_ ¿Cómo que por qué? Es… es lógico, ¿no? Scott no la tiene o al menos no creo saber cuál es y si le da por convertirse en hombre lobo, debe tener una, así que, como su amigo, me gustaría tener una referencia para al menos saber cómo puedo ayudarlo. Así que me gustaría saber cuál es la tuya.</p>
<p>Derek asiente, poco convencido. Tras pensárselo varios segundos, se coloca al lado de Stiles y se quita la camiseta. Mirándole de reojo, Stiles termina girándose mientras abre los ojos como platos al ver su pecho al descubierto para después, tras girarse, ver su espalda en todo su esplendor.</p>
<p>69</p>
<p>Tiene tatuado un triskel entre los hombros. Le comenta que es un símbolo celta con multitud de significados, pero para él, ese símbolo representa los tres tipos de hombres lobo que existen: Alpha, beta y omega.</p>
<p>_ Un hombre lobo puede pasar por estos tres estados a lo largo de su vida. Todo lo que sube, baja. Un beta puede convertirse en un alfa y viceversa. O incluso llegar a convertirse en un omega. Esa prácticamente es una condena a muerte.</p>
<p>_ No tenía ni idea.</p>
<p>_ Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo y Scott no tardará en hacerlo.</p>
<p>_ Y ese es tu ancla, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>_ Lo era. Lo fue desde hace años, pero últimamente no me servía. Hasta que me di cuenta del por qué.</p>
<p>_ Entonces, ¿cuál es tu ancla ahora?</p>
<p>Derek le mira intensamente sin decir nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>70</p>
<p>Un relámpago ilumina el salón a través de las ventanas, seguido de un fuerte trueno. Stiles se sobresalta y por inercia, mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Aprovecha para juguetear con la pieza del rey entre sus dedos. Derek sigue mirándole fijamente. Le está poniendo nervioso.</p>
<p>_ Querrás decir quién es mi ancla ahora, ¿no?</p>
<p>La pregunta le pilla de sorpresa y no lo oculta. Derek acerca su mano y, con suavidad, tira del brazo de Stiles para quitarle lo que sostiene en la mano.</p>
<p>_ El rey. Una de las piezas más importantes del ajedrez. Pero no la única -dice Derek con un toque suave, casi tímido.</p>
<p>_ Te refieres a la reina, ¿no? Porque el objetivo básicamente es ese, proteger a la reina del ataque del enemigo. A cualquier coste.</p>
<p>Derek mira fijamente a Stiles y éste comienza a morderse las uñas, nervioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>71</p>
<p>_ Todas las piezas tienen su protagonismo, ya lo sabes -dice Derek mientras comienza a pasear por la sala para así apartarse de Stiles. Si no lo hace, se le echará encima porque no aguanta más: hoy huele especialmente bien.</p>
<p>_ Sí, pero en el ajedrez…</p>
<p>_ ¿De dónde la has sacado? -le interrumpe Derek.</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué? Ah. La dejaron en mi taquilla, junto a una carta -dice Stiles mientras le mira con decisión-. Con esta ya son dos.</p>
<p>_ ¿Con qué motivo?</p>
<p>_ No lo sé… bueno, no estoy seguro porque en parte, creo que puede ser una broma, pero de ser así, sería algo muy cruel. Scott no cree que lo sea, pero a estas alturas no estoy seguro de nada.</p>
<p>_ ¿Son amenazas?</p>
<p>_ ¿Qué? ¡No! No. Sólo son cartas de amor. Alguien dice estar enamorado de mí y creo que no es una chica. Lo creo porque no concuerda con las chicas de mi instituto ni la que Scott cree que es, porque he estado investigando y no, no coincide ni con el nombre ni con los gustos ni nada.</p>
<p>_ ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?</p>
<p>_ Pues, cuál va a ser: ninguno. No me importa si es un chico o una chica. Sólo es que no estoy seguro de saber quién es al 100% y si es quien creo que es, pues… yo… yo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>72</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ Si crees saber quién es, ¿por qué no lo dices?</p>
<p>_ Porque no soportaría saber que todo esto es una broma pesada y lo estás haciendo para reírte de mí.</p>
<p>Derek le mira de una forma tan intensa que Stiles siente erizarse todo el vello de su piel, más aún cuando se acerca, acortando la distancia. Casi puede sentir su aliento mientras su mirada va con rapidez de sus ojos a sus labios y así cien veces hasta que Derek posa sus labios sobre los suyos.</p>
<p>Y todo a su alrededor se esfuma.</p>
<p>73</p>
<p>Juegan con sus bocas en un baile que no les es desconocido. Stiles siente como su cuerpo responde solo cuando Derek juega con su lengua, intensificando el beso. Se agarran el uno al otro como desesperados; como si necesitaran el aire de los pulmones del otro. Como si la vida les fuese en ello.</p>
<p>Si tenía algún tipo de dudas, acaba de disiparlas.</p>
<p>74</p>
<p>El móvil de Stiles suena una, dos y hasta tres veces. Ambos gruñen porque no quieren separarse, pero es Derek quien lentamente se aparta de Stiles, no sin antes mordisquearle el labio.</p>
<p>_ Contesta.</p>
<p>_ No puedo. Si es mi padre va a saber que me pasa algo, averiguará donde estoy y nos matará. A mí me cortará en trocitos y a ti te despellejará…</p>
<p>_ ¿Hablas en serio? No sabía que tu padre fuese tan sádico…</p>
<p>Stiles se ríe ante el comentario.</p>
<p>_ Mejor no sacarlo a flote.</p>
<p>_ Haré todo lo posible por no cruzarme con él.</p>
<p>Ambos sonríen sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué así? Quiero decir, podrías habérmelo dicho.  </p>
<p>_ No sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo.</p>
<p>_ La verdad es que aún me cuesta creerlo… entiéndeme -dice al ver la mirada de Derek-, no es que no me alegre que lo hago, joder. ¡Y tanto! Pero apenas nos conocemos y lo poco que sé de ti es por tu ficha policial, y para colmo eres mayor que yo y ahora mismo me siento en una puta nube de felicidad. Y encima yo soy tu rey por lo que te deja a ti como… ¿la reina? No me jodas, ¿tú vas a ser mi reina?</p>
<p>_ Como se te ocurra llamarme reina o mi reina, te juro que te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.</p>
<p>Stiles se queda sin habla mientras va perdiendo el color en la cara.</p>
<p>_ Vale…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>75</p>
<p>“¿Stiles? Soy Scott. Oye, he ido a tu casa, pero no estabas y no contestas mis llamadas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado? Llámame cuando puedas”.</p>
<p>“Hola Stiles, soy Allison. ¿Qué tal estás? Sabes, Scott está preocupado por ti. Me ha comentado que no contestas sus llamadas y bueno, me gustaría saber si todo está bien. Llámame cuando puedas. Nos vemos”.</p>
<p>“Hola perdedor, soy Jackson. Y como capitán del equipo de Lacrosse te advierto: ya estás moviendo tu culo para venir a entrenar o te quedarás como siempre, en el banquillo. Luego no vengas llorando por no poder jugar como titular”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>76</p>
<p>Se suponía que era un simple enfriamiento. Nada más. Pero ha mutado a una gripe en toda regla y su padre ha decidido confiscarle el teléfono móvil, la consola, los videojuegos… si por él hubiese sido, lo hubiese dejado incluso sin televisión. Aunque la verdad es que entre la fiebre y lo que le duele el cuerpo no cree que pueda ser capaz de ver algo.</p>
<p>Oye un ruido, lo que hace que se remueva un poco en la cama.</p>
<p>_ ¿Papá? -pregunta sin abrir del todo los ojos. Sin embargo, siente una mano algo fría sobre su frente y seguidamente, un suave beso en los labios-. ¿Pero qué…?</p>
<p>Derek le posa un dedo sobre sus labios para que no diga nada, mientras niega con la cabeza, señalando la puerta de su habitación.</p>
<p>_ ¿Cómo…? -comienza a preguntar, pero sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse debido a la fiebre y se duerme.</p>
<p>77</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_ ¿Te refieres a Stiles? Tiene fiebre, pensé que lo sabías.</p>
<p>Melissa termina de colocar sobre la mesa una fuente con lasaña, que es lo que cenarán.</p>
<p>_ ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No me coge las llamadas, su padre me dijo que no estaba en casa y no está yendo al instituto. Pensé que le había pasado algo peor.</p>
<p>_ Oh, bueno. La verdad es que lleva unos días muy malos. Su padre me pidió que fuese a verlo porque la fiebre no le bajaba y estaba empezando a delirar. Cuando fui a inyectarle un antitérmico para que le hiciese más efecto, comenzó a palmearme mientras decía algo así como der o dek. No sé, no llegué a entenderle.</p>
<p>Scott permaneció en silencio mientras intentaba descifrar qué habría dicho su amigo en sueños.</p>
<p>78</p>
<p>Pensaba que colarse en su casa iba a ser algo más difícil pero cuando ve la ventana abierta, aprovecha el momento. Sabe que su padre está en casa y debe ser sigiloso. Por eso aprovecha que la noche ya está entrada y los vecinos parecen estar más atentos a lo que ocurre dentro de sus casas que a lo que ocurre fuera.</p>
<p>Nada más entrar lo nota: Stiles está enfermo. Su olor ha cambiado por completo y por cómo respira, sabe que debe tener fiebre. Su cuerpo desprende más calor del normal. Observa la habitación con cautela para ver si hay algún medicamento o simplemente agua que sirva para calmarle.</p>
<p>Al no encontrar nada, toca su frente para luego, oírle llamar a su padre. Le besa para ver si así, decide callarse. Le indica con señas que no diga nada para que no le descubran. Sabe que va a preguntarle cómo ha entrado sin que nadie le vea, pero parece perder el conocimiento durante unos segundos.</p>
<p>Le destapa para no generarle más calor y apenas pasan varios minutos, oye un coche aparcando frente a la casa. Agudiza el oído y por la voz sabe que es una de las enfermeras que trabaja en el hospital.</p>
<p>79</p>
<p>_ Gracias por atenderle Melissa. Ya no sabía qué darle para que le bajara la fiebre y por los síntomas, no sabía qué pensar.</p>
<p>_ Tranquilo, es sólo gripe. Asegúrate de que esté hidratado, que descanse y que la temperatura no supere los 40 grados. Si lo hace, ni lo dudes. Llama a una ambulancia y que se lo lleven.</p>
<p>_ Cuando lo escuché delirar y con la ventana abierta, pensé que iba a darme algo.</p>
<p>_ Tranquilo, se pondrá bien. Y te recuerdo que puedes venir a mi casa cada vez que quieras: podéis venir a almorzar o cenar y si necesitáis cualquier cosa ya sabéis donde encontrarme. No me lo hagas repetir más veces.</p>
<p>_ Lo intentaré. Gracias, Melissa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>80</p>
<p>_ Tío, apestas.</p>
<p>Stiles mira a Scott de mala manera mientras su amigo intenta disculparse.</p>
<p>_ Vaya, muchas gracias. Pero para tu información, me he duchado esta mañana y la ropa está recién lavada así que vete a la mierda.</p>
<p>_ No es eso, tío. Debe ser otra cosa. Hueles como a químico…</p>
<p>_ Será la medicación. Ahora mismo creo que podría pasar por un drogadicto si me hicieran un control. Un momento, ¿cómo es que eres capaz de oler eso cuando yo no soy capaz de hacerlo?</p>
<p>_ ¿Por qué me he convertido en un hombre lobo? Y porque Derek me está enseñando a diferenciar los olores y su procedencia… -dice al ver la mirada que le dedica Stiles.</p>
<p>_ Vale, esto tiene más sentido.</p>
<p>81</p>
<p>Tenía pensado quedarse con ellos mientras entrenaban o más bien, Derek le enseñaba a Scott varios trucos sobre los superpoderes que adquieres cuando te conviertes en hombre lobo, pero ha tenido que irse a dar un pequeño paseo cuando Scott ha comenzado a darse cuenta de las miradas que le estaba dedicando a Derek mientras se le caía la baba. No literalmente, claro.</p>
<p>Por eso está dando un pequeño paseo no muy lejos de donde están porque claro, el bosque es enorme, es fácil perderse y aunque sabe que ellos darían con él en un santiamén, no quiere sustos.</p>
<p>Hasta que siente alguien detrás suya. Pero cuando se gira, es incapaz de hablar.</p>
<p>82</p>
<p>_ Lo siento. Te pido perdón mil veces. Un millón si hace falta. No volveré a hacerlo, lo juro.</p>
<p>Stiles mira a su amigo con una expresión extraña.</p>
<p>Ayer se suponía que volverían a casa juntos. Pero el único que volvió fue Scott. A tiempo, claro. Él llegó tardísimo y aunque quiso excusarse, no le sirvió de nada porque su padre lo vio. Y todo se fue al traste. ¿Nunca habéis sido sometidos a un interrogatorio? Mejor no lo sepáis.</p>
<p>_ Ya te he dicho que vale, que no pasa nada. Olvídalo.</p>
<p>_ Pero y si te hubiese pasado algo, ¿eh? Sería mi culpa. Además, la hora en la que volviste… ¿eso es un chupetón? -le suelta sin más mientras tira de su camiseta dejando a la vista un más que sugerente morado en el hueco entre el hombro y la clavícula.</p>
<p>Stiles le da un manotazo y mientras se coloca bien la ropa, Jackson le silva al pasar.</p>
<p>_ Vaya, vaya, Stilinski. Quién lo iba a decir… seguro que la tiene grande y gorda -suelta para imitar con la mano una felación. Los que van con él se ríen a carcajadas.</p>
<p>_ Más que tú seguro -suelta Stiles enseñándole el dedo corazón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>83</p>
<p>Todos quieren saber con quién está saliendo Stiles Stilinski. Scott el primero. Luego Jackson, porque así será más fácil que todo el instituto lo sepa y de paso, Beacon Hills. Y a él todo eso le importa una mierda.</p>
<p>Pero a su padre, no.</p>
<p>Porque según él, no es gay.</p>
<p>Y no, él no es ni gay, ni hetero ni quiere etiquetas ni las necesita. Él es STILES STILINSKI. Nada más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>84</p>
<p>Para acallar los rumores sobre quién podía ser, Stiles habló con la chica que estaba coladita hasta los huesos por él. La charla fue más amena de lo que pensaba. No hubo dramas; sí lágrimas, pero más comprensión de la que pudo esperar.</p>
<p>Aunque no reveló quién fue el que le dejó semejante marca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>85</p>
<p>_ Aún es pronto para definir según qué cosas, ¿no crees?</p>
<p>_ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.</p>
<p>Derek asiente y besa a Stiles en la mejilla, quien permanece recostado de espaldas sobre su pecho. No han parado de besarse y tocarse desde que Stiles puso un pie en la casa, pero al notar cierta preocupación en él, Derek bajó el ritmo y quiso saber qué pasaba.</p>
<p>_ Además, no creo que sea conveniente que lo sepan aún. Al menos tu padre.</p>
<p>_ Eso va a ser más complicado, sobre todo si sigues dejándome marcas como éstas en sitios donde se puedan ver.</p>
<p>_ Puedo hacértelas en otros lugares donde tu padre jamás sospecharía.</p>
<p>Es tanto el calor y la vergüenza que siente, que no le salen ni las palabras.</p>
<p>86</p>
<p>A pesar de coincidir en las clases, hoy Scott apenas ha visto a su amigo. Necesita hablar con él tras el encontronazo que tuvo con la madre de Allison, quien parece tener un sexto sentido y prácticamente le ha amenazado con cortarle la polla si se entera de sus encuentros sexuales con su hija.</p>
<p>No quiere perder su polla.</p>
<p>Ni tampoco a Allison.</p>
<p>Así que manda mensajes y llama a Stiles pero éste no le contesta. Así que decide dejarlo pasar e ir a correr hasta el bosque para encontrarse allí con Derek. De esa forma quemará adrenalina y se sentirá más tranquilo.</p>
<p>87</p>
<p>No puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos. Juraría que está alucinando, pero lo único que ha hecho ha sido correr y correr hasta llegar casi a la casa del bosque donde vive Derek.</p>
<p>Así que no, no está alucinando.</p>
<p>Allí, aparcado, está Jeep de Stiles.</p>
<p>Dentro del Jeep, no hay nadie. Pero su amigo está en la entrada de la casa.</p>
<p>Con Derek.</p>
<p>Abrazados de un modo… demasiado amistoso.</p>
<p>Comiéndose la boca de una forma tan obscena que le está provocando sudores.</p>
<p>Es incapaz de moverse a pesar de ver que se separan para tomar aire, momento que aprovecha Derek para colocarle bien la camiseta a Stiles a regañadientes y luego darle un beso de despedida en los labios que nada tiene que ver con el anterior.</p>
<p>88</p>
<p>Scott está mosqueado con él y no sabe por qué. Allison parece estar algo triste y aunque Lydia intenta consolarla, parece haber tensión en el ambiente. Jackson también muestra su apoyo, aunque es un idiota.</p>
<p>Busca en su móvil la aplicación del tiempo y cree dar con el motivo del estado anímico de su amigo: dentro de dos noches habrá luna llena.</p>
<p>_ Genial. Simplemente genial.</p>
<p>89</p>
<p>Está preocupado. Muy preocupado. Normalmente Scott siempre le pide que le ayude cuando hay luna llena. Juntos, programan una “noche de chicos” para no preocupar a sus padres y así poder controlar la situación, pero esta vez no le ha llamado. Ni siquiera ha mencionado el tema. Es más, le ha ignorado completamente cuando le ha mandado varios mensajes e incluso llamado.</p>
<p>Se muerde los labios porque ya uñas no le quedan. ¿Y si se escapa por la ventana para ir a buscarle? Quizás esté en su casa.</p>
<p>Pero si no lo está… ¿qué hará?</p>
<p>No puede saber dónde va un hombre lobo en plena luna llena porque él no lo es y tampoco está tan puesto en el tema y, joder, que puede ir donde le dé la gana, montar el escándalo o peor aún, herir a alguien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>90</p>
<p>Tiene conectada la radio del Jeep con la emisora de la policía. Sabe que es delito, pero su padre está haciendo la vista gorda. Ya se ha metido en demasiados líos, pero esta vez no es para buscar cadáveres. Necesita saber si su amigo la está liando o ha hecho algo de lo que se podrá arrepentir más adelante.</p>
<p>Por eso recorre las calles, buscándole. Mirando en todos y cada uno de los callejones por los que pasa, sin éxito. Ni siquiera está en el instituto ni en los alrededores.</p>
<p>Maldita sea, solo le queda un lugar al que ir y no le hace ni pizca de gracia. Así que se dirige hacia allí deseando por todo el oro del mundo que no esté.</p>
<p>91</p>
<p>La oscuridad en esa zona es total, por lo que enciende la linterna para guiarse. Le encantaría decir que conoce la zona al dedillo, pero no es así. Casi podría decir que se está guiando por su instinto o por los ruidos que comienza a oír a lo lejos, que no son pocos.</p>
<p>Un fuerte rugido consigue que se le pongan los pelos de punta.</p>
<p>_ Vale, esto no tiene ni puta gracia -se dice a sí mismo mientras sujeta con fuerza tanto la linterna como su bate.</p>
<p>92</p>
<p>El impacto entre los dos es tan fuerte, que resuena en casi todo el bosque. Derek no se amedrenta a pesar de ser Scott quien lo está atacando. No solo es el influjo de la luna, es algo más: rabia.</p>
<p>Y todavía no sabe por qué va dirigida contra él.</p>
<p>93</p>
<p>No sin dificultades, Stiles llega al lugar donde Scott está peleándose con Derek. Y no es cualquier pelea: ambos se han convertido en hombres lobo. Han sacado sus garras, sus colmillos, les ha cambiado la cara y hasta juraría que el color de los ojos es diferente…</p>
<p>_ ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo, PAR DE IDIOTAS?!</p>
<p>Dos pares de ojos, ambarinos y azules le miran con fiereza.</p>
<p>Mierda. Quizás no debería haberles llamado así.</p>
<p>94</p>
<p>_ ¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO IDIOTA? -grita Derek con todas sus fuerzas mientras da un fuerte empujón a Scott, apartándole de su lado.</p>
<p>_ A… a quien va a ser. Pues a nadie, Derek. A nadie. ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir llamaros así mientras estáis…? Oh, venga ya. ¡QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO, PAR DE IMBÉCILES!</p>
<p>_ ¡CÁLLATE STILES! -gritan los dos a la par para luego mirarse y volver a pelearse.</p>
<p>95</p>
<p>Stiles no sabe que hacer: si se mete en medio de la pelea, será el peor parado sin duda alguna. No puede llamar a la policía porque no entendería que dos hombres lobo estuviesen peleándose en plena noche con luna llena. Y a quién quiere engañar… Derek tiene muchísima más fuerza que Scott. Pero si no actúa pronto…</p>
<p>_ ¡QUIERES PARAR YA, MALDITO LOBO AMARGADO!</p>
<p>96</p>
<p>_ ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO? -pregunta Derek con un tono frío como el hielo.</p>
<p>_ Stiles, lárgate de una puta vez. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -logra decir Scott, esquivando un golpe de Derek.</p>
<p>_ Y una mierda. Te he llamado LOBO AMARGADO. ¿Te lo deletreo? L O B O   A M A R G A D O.</p>
<p>_ ME ESTÁS PONIENDO CACHONDO, STILES.</p>
<p>_ ¿QUÉ? -pregunta en un medio chillido bastante ridículo-. ¿ME SUELTAS ESO EN MEDIO DE ESTA PELEA Y TE QUEDAS TAN TRANQUILO? PERO QUÉ MOSCA TE… OH DIOS, NO, NO DEREK. ¡DEREK NI SE TE OCURRA!</p>
<p>97</p>
<p>Stiles sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando por el camino la linterna y el bate, mientras Derek le persigue, seguido por Scott.</p>
<p>_ ¡ASÍ QUE ES ESO, EH! VOSOTROS DOS ESTÁIS SALIENDO Y NO QUERÍAIS DECÍRMELO. ¡ADMÍTELO STILES!</p>
<p>_ ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡Y AUN SOY VIRGEN!</p>
<p>_ No te preocupes que de eso ya me encargaré yo -suelta Derek sin más.</p>
<p>_ ¡TE HE DICHO UN MONTÓN DE VECES QUE NO SUELTES ESAS COSAS ASÍ SIN MÁS!</p>
<p>_ Lo que tú digas -y alcanzándole, consigue tumbarle sobre la tierra, cubriéndole con su cuerpo.</p>
<p>98</p>
<p>_ Os juro que por un momento pensé que os ibais a poner a follar delante de mí como dos posesos.</p>
<p>Derek mira a Scott mientras éste se coloca bien sobre el ojo una bolsa de hielo. Luego echa un vistazo a Stiles, quien se encuentra tumbado sobre la cama, medio adormilado.</p>
<p>_ No sabía que te iba lo voyeur, tío. Pero no, hay cosas que prefiero guardarme para mí -dice para luego, bostezar sonoramente.</p>
<p>_ Ahora vas a explicarme a qué ha venido todo ese numerito de antes. Una cosa es que no sepas controlarte aún en días de luna llena, pero esto…</p>
<p>_ Lo siento, se me fue la pinza. El otro día os vi besándoos y no supe cómo reaccionar. En serio, no me molesta. Para nada. Pero Stiles es como mi hermano y siempre nos contamos todo. Y me sentó muy mal que no me dijese que os estáis viendo. O saliendo o lo que sea que hagáis…</p>
<p>_ Ese es mi hermano -suelta Stiles mientras levanta el pulgar. Derek lo mira y sabe que, si no van pronto, Stiles se quedará dormido en menos de cinco minutos. La medicación ya ha comenzado a hacerle efecto.</p>
<p>_ Y luego está la madre de Allison. Sabe que estoy saliendo con su hija y prácticamente me amenazó con cortármela si se enteraba o nos pillaba a su hija y a mí, ya sabes…</p>
<p>_ ¿Allison? ¿Quién es Allison?</p>
<p>_ Allison Argent. Es nueva, quizás aún no la conozcas.</p>
<p>Derek ocultó su sorpresa mediante un rictus de seriedad. Se volvió hacia Stiles pero éste ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.</p>
<p>99</p>
<p>Observa el Jeep como quien observa un objeto extraño no identificado en su jardín. Se pasa la mano por el pelo para luego, mesarse la barbilla. Lo va a matar. Venderá el Jeep y todo solucionado. ¿O sería mejor quemarle todos los juegos y las consolas?</p>
<p>Ya lo pensará más tarde.</p>
<p>Se acerca sin cuidado hacia el Jeep y da un par de golpecitos en la ventanilla. No responde nadie. Respira hondo y abre la puerta del conductor. Su hijo duerme como un tronco. Al menos tiene puesto el cinturón. Echa un vistazo a Scott, quién también lo lleva puesto.</p>
<p>Carraspea un par de veces para ver si así se despierta. Como no lo consigue, decide despertar a su hijo del único modo que conoce.</p>
<p>_ ¡Mieczyslaw Stilinski!</p>
<p>_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUIÉN ME…? -pregunta sobresaltado, golpeándose contra el volante-. ¡AY! ¡PAPÁ! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así…</p>
<p>_ Es tu nombre y es lo que hay. ¿Me puedes explicar qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡SCOTT MCCALL!</p>
<p>_ ¿Sí? -pregunta mientras parpadea rápidamente a la par que mueve las manos, intentando situarse.  </p>
<p>_ Buenos días, hijo. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. Salid del Jeep ahora mismo y entrad en la casa. Sin excusas.</p>
<p>_ Oh, tío… qué mierda. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? -pregunta Stiles mientras se quita el cinturón y toma las llaves del Jeep.</p>
<p>_ No lo recuerdo… por cierto, ¿ese es tu nombre?</p>
<p>_ ¿Estabas escuchando? Oh Dios. Que te jodan, Scott. Como le digas a alguien mi verdadero nombre, te arranco las pelotas.</p>
<p>_ Joder, a este paso me vais a dejar como los eunucos, tío.</p>
<p>Pero Stiles no le dice nada más porque antes de que su padre los vuelva a llamar, ya ha cruzado la puerta de la casa.</p>
<p>100</p>
<p>Mira a su padre de reojo mientras ven la tele. O eso hace creerle a su padre. Scott está esperando a que llegue su madre para cenar todos juntos y luego volver a casa. Sin embargo, Stiles sabe que hay alguien esperándole en su habitación y no sabe ya qué excusa buscarse. La del baño: demasiado usada. ¿Usar el teléfono? No cuela. </p>
<p>_ ¿Te pasa algo hijo? Me estás poniendo nervioso.</p>
<p>_ Me voy a mi cuarto. Si estoy un minuto más aquí sentado me va a dar algo.</p>
<p>_ ¿Subo contigo? -pregunta Scott pero antes de que reciba una respuesta, llaman a la puerta. Stiles lo ignora deliberadamente para ir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, pestillo incluido. No enciende la luz porque sabe que no hace falta. Siente una mano tirar de él con suavidad, una risa suave y luego un beso que desea, no termine jamás.</p>
<p>FIN</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>